Keep Me Close
by beachgal607
Summary: Randy and Melina are best friends, but what if Randy's feelings go deeper than friendship? THREE SHOT
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I had a Melina muse get to me, so I whipped this up. It's a Three Shot and the next chapter will be a song-fic. Let me know what you think, I worked really hard on this, and although this chapter may not be great, the next two I really like.

Disclaimer: I own no one

From the very first time I saw her walk into the arena, I knew that she was different. She wasn't like the other girls backstage. Maybe it's because she looks absolutely gorgeous no matter what she's wearing or if she has make up on or not. Maybe it's because she doesn't have the ego that most of the other girls seem to have. Maybe it's because she actually loves this business with all her heart and soul.

From that first day I met her in the arena, we started to talk every now and then. Those talks led to us having lunch together. Then those lunches led us to become best friends- the kind of best friends that you call everyday and you talk to on the phone for an hour just because, even though you saw each other during the day, the kind that you know their daily schedule better than they do, and the kind that can read each other like a book. And becoming best friends led me to fall in love with her. But there's one problem with that, she already has a boyfriend.

"Hey Mel." I said as I grabbed a water bottle and sat down with her at a table in the empty catering room.

"Hey Randy, what are you up to today?" She responded as she popped a piece of cantaloupe into her mouth.

"Well, I just put my bags away and I thought I'd come here and bother you." I answered as I flashed her my trademark smirk.

"Aren't I the lucky one?" She replied as she let out a bit of a giggle. "I do have something I wanted to ask you though..." She trailed off as a small smile played on her lips.

"Could that be that you want to take me out to dinner and drag me up to your hotel room afterwards and then-" I got out before she playfully smacked my arm.

"You're lucky Johnny wasn't there to hear that you perv." She said as she ran a hand through her hair. I don't think she noticed me roll my eyes when Johnny came up. "What I wanted to ask you was if you wanted to come to my sisters wedding with me."

"And why isn't your little stud muffin accompanying you?" I asked her as I took a sip from my water bottle.

"Mercury is apparently having the party of the century for his birthday that night so Johnny is refusing to go to the wedding." She answered as she let out a bit of a sigh and looked down at her plate of half eaten fruit.

"I'll go under one condition." I replied as I just sat back and looked at her, taking in her appearance. I hate to see her sad like this, especially over that douche bag of a boyfriend.

"And what might that be?" She asked as she looked up at me.

"You have to cook me one of your famous homemade dinners for me while that boyfriend of yours is out partying." I said as a smirk graced my face.

"You're killing me here Orton." She groaned as she good naturedly smacked her forehead.

"Well I could let you go to this wedding alone, and then you'd be stuck with your uncle Hector all night." I responded. Her uncle Hector is notorious for rambling on all night, non stop about everything under the sun. Trust me, I know first hand.

"Fine, you've got a deal." She said with a bit of a playful groan.

"So when is this wedding?" I asked as I took another sip of my water.

"Two months from today." She answered as her phone went off and she started to rummage for it through her purse. It was Jillian, she's the only one that has My Humps as a ringtone on Melina's phone. "Hey, yeah, alright I'll be there in a minute."

"So who is Jillian trying to impress this week?" I asked as I stood up and walked out of the catering room with Melina.

"Batista." She answered as we turned the corner and headed off in the direction of the divas locker room.

"Well, tell her I said good luck." I said with a bit of a chuckle as we reached the locker room.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate it." She answered with a giggle. "I'll see you after our match, alright?"

"Sounds good to me." I responded as I met her in a hug. She shot me a smile and then walked into the locker room to help Jillian with her wardrobe and makeup I'm sure. I thought I'd might as well head down to my locker room and start to get ready for my match later that night. I walked by what appeared to be a janitors closet and I couldn't help but hear the moans escaping from the door. It couldn't be Melina and Johnny because Melina's in the divas locker room, Booker and Sharmell have more class than that, and I think Ashley was visiting Matt this week, but Matt once told me the only place he'd ever do his girlfriend at an arena would be in his locker room- with the door locked. Apparently someone walked in on him and Amy back in the day and it's scarred him for life.

"Ohhh Johnny!" Someone screamed from behind the door. Now unless John Cena decided to come to the Smackdown tapings and he didn't tell me, I'm pretty sure I know at least one person behind the door, and as soon as I get that door open he's going to regret ever stepping in there in the first place. Just as I'm about to open the door, I realize some proof of this would be excellent, and being the quick thinker that I am, I pull out my camera phone and get ready to take what might be the most disturbing picture of my life.

I yank open the conveniently unlocked door and snap a picture of Johnny Nitro looking bewildered in nothing but his boxers and Ashley Massaro straddled around his waist in nothing but her underwear.

"You're a low life bastard, you know that?" I said as I quickly put my phone back into my pocket and gave Johnny a few good punches as Ashley scrambled to find her clothes. Ashley attempted to slide past me but there wasn't any room for her to do so.

"What the heck is going on here!" A confused Matt Hardy asked as he stopped his stroll down the hallway as he saw the commotion that was going on.

"It's not what it looks like!" Ashley squeaked as she covered her nearly bear chest with her hand as her clothes were in the other one.

"Aw, heck no! We're through! I'm sick of this crap! Randy, move aside, I want my turn with this piece of shit!" Matt exclaimed as he shoved me away from Johnny and began pummeling him with his fists. Ashley began to scream and soon a crowd gathered around and people were finally able to pull Matt away from Johnny.

I decided I'd let everyone else figure out what was going on and I'd go break the news to Melina. I mean, it's better that she hear it from me than someone else, right? I let out a sigh and straighten out my shirt as I head back in the direction of the diva's locker room. I turn the corner and try and figure out how I'm going to break the news to her as I knock on the door.

"Randy...hey, what are you doing here?" Jillian asked me a little confused as she opened the door.

"I need to talk to Melina." I answered as I ran a hand through my hair.

"...But didn't you just see her?" She responded.

"Jillian, please, this is important." I pleaded. Jillian is a nice girl, but sometimes she can be a little, oh how should I put it...bitchy. Yeah, that's the right word.

"Mel!" Jillian called out back into the locker room. "You have a visitor!"

"I'm coming!" I heard Melina huff as she came to the door. "You again?" She said to me a bit confused.

"Melina...can we go somewhere more private." I asked her as I shoved my hands in my pockets.

"I'll be back in a little while Jillian, you can look through my bag to see if you see a shirt in there you want to wear." She said to Jillian before she closed the door. "Is something wrong?" She asked me as we began to stroll down the hallway. I thought going out to the parking lot would be the most secluded spot right now so that's the direction that I started to led her in.

"Yeah...I don't exactly know how I should tell you this though." I said as I let out a sigh and we stepped out into the parking lot and sat down next to each other up against the wall. "After I left you I was walking down the hallway, and I saw something."

"What did you see?" She questioned with a look mixed with concern and confused on her face.

"Well let's just say that I found Johnny and Ashley in a very compromising situation together." I said as I looked over at her. Her eyes began to well up with tears.

"But he wouldn't do that to me..." Melina said as she brought her hand up to cover her mouth.

"Mel, I have proof." I responded as I took out my camera and showed her the picture that I took. Hard sobs escaped her as she looked at the picture. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a big hug as she continued to cry. "You're better than him anyway Melina. He never deserved someone like you." I whispered into her hair as my shirt became soaked with her tears.

"What...what am I going to do?" She said as she continued to sob.

"Don't you worry about anything. I'll always be here for you." I answered as I began to stroke her hair in an attempt to calm her down. After a few minutes she did calm down a bit and I released her from my grasp. "If it makes you feel any better, as soon as I saw him I laid into him with a couple of good punches, and then Matt pushed me off of him and totally demolished him." I said as I used my thumb to wipe away her tears. A small smile slipped onto her face.

"Thanks." She whispered. Just as we were standing up to go back inside the door to the parking lot swung open and guess who was standing right there.

"Melina, don't believe a word he was saying, I didn't do a thing!" Johnny pleaded. He had a black eye and his lip was busted open. Melina walked over to him and slapped him hard across this face.

"Don't you ever talk to me again." She huffed as she pushed past him and walked back into the building. I let out a soft chuckled and followed after her, leaving Johnny alone in the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone! This is probably one of my favorite things that I have ever written, so I hope you are enjoying it too! Let me know what you think, I honestly love hearing from you guys! It makes my day!

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing.

"Mel, are you almost ready to go? We have to leave in ten minutes!" I yelled up to her as I was sitting on the couch of her living room.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a second!" She responded.

It had been two months since I caught Johnny and Ashley together. The two of them started to go out not long after I found them. Somehow Jillian got over her crush on Batista and ended up getting with Matt. I think they'll last.

Right after everything happened, Melina temporarily moved in with me until she found a place of her own. She's been pretty strong about it all, and I haven't seen her cry about it since I told her.

"Alright, we better get going, Tess is going to have my neck if we don't get there on time." Melina said as she walked down the stairs while clasping a necklace around her neck. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a pale pink dress that came down to just above her knees.

"After you." I responded as I motioned towards the door. She stepped out of the house and into my awaiting car. We got to the church just in time and the ceremony was amazing. The reception was immediately afterwards so we went to the hall and got seated. At our table was Melina's younger brother and his girlfriend, and her mom and dad. Before I knew it music started to play and people started to get on the dance floor.

"Care to dance?" I asked Melina as I offered out my arm.

"I'd love to." She answered with a smile as she took my arm and we went out to the floor. We started to sway softly to the music together.

_I'm gonna be here for you baby_

_I'll be a man of my own word_

_Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard_

_I wanna sleep with you forever_

_And I wanna die in your arms_

_In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm_

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_

_And I'll earn your trust making memories of us..._

"You look absolutely beautiful, you know that?" I whispered to her as we danced together.

"Thanks." She responded as she looked up at me with a small smile. "You don't look so bad yourself either." She said as she rested her head on my shoulder.

Before I met her, I never really had the greatest reputation. I was one of those people that liked to go out every night and party it up. And I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the company of some females at night. After I left Evolution and I wasn't around Hunter and Ric all the time, I toned everything down a bit, but I still went out to different clubs at least three nights out of the week.

But after we became friends, something in me changed. I didn't need to sleep with random girls all the time. I didn't need the alcohol to feel good about myself. Whenever I'm with her I truly feel happy. She's like a drug, and I can never get enough.

_I wanna honor your mother_

_And I wanna learn from your pa_

_I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw_

_I wanna stand out in a crowd for you_

_A man among men_

_I wanna make your world better than it's ever been_

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_

_And I'll earn your trust making memories of us..._

At first, I was scared. I'd never felt anything remotely close to this before. I didn't know what was coming over me. I'm Randy Orton, the Legend Killer, the guy who likes to party it up like there's no tomorrow. But I talked to Dave about it, and he helped to set me straight.

"It's like this," He told me one day, "when you meet someone like that, your world changes. She's all you ever think about. You love the way she laughs and the way that she flips her hair. Every time that you see her you get this weird feeling in your stomach. You can't run from it Randy. You have to grab it and hold onto it because you never know when something like this is going to come your way again. When I first met Lillian, I felt the same way you did. Only I ran from it. It was the biggest mistake of my life. But luckily before it was too long I realized that I needed her. And ever since then I've never looked back. I'm the happiest man alive Randy. You need to accept it, and you need to let her know how you feel or else you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Ever since then, I've been wondering about how I should tell her. When should I do it? Where should I tell her? It's been driving me crazy.

_We'll follow the rainbow_

_Wherever the four winds blow_

_And there'll be a new day_

_Comin' your way_

_I'm gonna be here for you from now on_

_This you know somehow_

_You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now_

_And I'm gonna make you a promise_

_If there's life after this_

_I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss..._

I don't think I can wait much longer to tell her. If I tell her now, what's the worst that can happen? She could make a complete fool of me in front of her entire family, and then kick me out of her house which is where I'm staying for the weekend. Yeah, that's pretty bad. But Dave's words kept ringing in my ears, "...you need to let her know how you feel or else you'll regret it for the rest of your life.". If I don't tell her now, then I may never get the chance. And if I don't do that I'll never be able to live with myself.

"Melina?" I said after I took a deep breath.

"Hm?" She answered as she kept her head on my chest and we continued to sway to the music.

"Since the day that I met you, my life completely changed. I use to go out and party every night, but after we became friends, I would stay home every night and talk to you on the phone. I never knew that somebody like you could even exist. Everyday when I'm with you nothing else matters to me, and when I'm not with you, you're the only thing on my mind. You mean more to me than you could ever know."

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_

_And I'll earn your trust makin' memories of us_

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_

_And I'll win your trust makin memories of us_

"Melina, I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Sorry this took me so long to get up! I never really liked how this ended so I was playing around with it for a while but nothing I did really fit so I just left it with this. Let me know what you think about it.

As for why I haven't posted anything in a while, I haven't been motivated to write anything at all. Nothing has really inspired me enough to write about it. I feel some one shots bubbling up in me now, so there might be some new ones coming up ;D. I've also been working on a longer chapter fic (yes I know, I said I wasn't going to write any more of those, but there's a story behind this one! LOL). It's an AU fic where a bunch of everyone's favorite wrestlers and divas go on spring break together. It's better than it sounds. I don't know when I'll have that posted because I want to have it almost done before I begin to post it. Enough rambling, on to the fic!

Disclaimer: I own no one

Melina took one look at me with tear filled eyes and ran out of the banquet hall. I blew it. I laid my feelings and my soul out on a silver platter for her and she refused me. I let out a sigh as I rested my head in my hands. As I opened my eyes I realized that everyone in the entire room was looking at me. My eyes fell to the floor and I headed out of the room.

I had no clue where I was going. I couldn't go back in there, and if I found her, I have no clue what I would say. How could I be just friends with someone like her? I let out a sigh as I made my way to an exit. As soon as I stepped outside I heard some muffled crying. I looked over to my right and I saw her sitting there bawling her eyes out. I let out a shaky sigh and made my way over towards her.

"Look, Mel, I'm sorry-" I said before she cut me off.

"Just don't Randy." She said with a sniffle as she held up her hand for me to stop.

"Stop what?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"Stop what you were going to say. You already said what you did and there's no way that you can take that back." She replied as she began to sob again.

"Who ever said that I wanted to take that back? What I said in there was real, Melina. I meant every word of it." I said as I tried to place my hand on her arm, but she yanked her arm away from me.

"Just leave me alone Randy, I don't need you." She answered as silent tears were pouring down her face.

"I'm not going to leave you Melina because I never have and I never will. You just need to tell me what is wrong so I can help you." I said as some rain began to fall.

"There is nothing wrong with me! Just go!" She yelled as she stood up and turned her back to me to try and walk away. I grabbed her arms and held onto her so she couldn't run away. I turned her so she was facing me.

"Melina, I don't know what you want from me. I've given you more than anyone else could ever give you, I gave you my heart. I love you Melina! What else do you want!" I said as another round of sobs wracked her body and she fell into my arms. "Tell me what it is and whatever you want I'll give you." I said as I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame.

"Randy," She said as with a sniffle as she overcame some sobs. The rain was coming down like Mick Foley off a cage, it was absolutely pouring. "The last time someone told me that, he broke my heart. You want to know why I'm like this now? It's because I'm scared. I'm scared Randy. Did you ever think that you might not be the only one with those feelings! I don't want to end up like I did before! I don't want to lose you!"

"You'll never lose me." I answered as I brushed a strand of wet hair off her face. I looked into her brown eyes and took her face in my hands. I leaned down and captured her lips with mine. Before I knew it, our tongues were fighting a battle of dominance with one another. After a minute or so we pulled away from each other and I rested my forehead against hers. "I love you Melina." I said for the third time that night.

"I love you too Randy." She replied with a small smile. I returned her smile with one of my own.

"I would ask you if you want to go back in there, but I doubt your sister wants us in there sopping wet like this." I said with a bit of a chuckle. She let out a small giggle as she laced her fingers with mine.

"Why don't we just go back to my place and dry off. I'm sure Tess will understand." She answered.

"Sounds good to me." I replied as I picked her up and place her on my back, piggy back style and carried her back to the car.

That night we got back to her house and after we changed into some dry clothes, we ended up watching some movie that was on TV at the time. We talked about the future and how everything was going to work out between us. She ended up falling asleep in my arms.

I realized that this is all that I ever wanted in life. As long as I have her by my side, then nothing can go wrong. With her in my arms I feel like Superman, nothing can bring me down.


End file.
